The invention relates to a device for stripping empty containers from the mandrels of a mandrel wheel.
It is known to strip empty containers from the mandrels of a mandrel wheel by means of two confronting hooks which are driven in grooves in a mandrel wheel by a chain circulating constantly in one direction. The hooks engage the edge of the container only point-wise, so that they can easily damage the edge. Furthermore, the hooks have to be guided very precisely so that they will always enter into the grooves in the mandrels.